I Stand Here For Law
by Fae
Summary: Shylock justifies himself.


A/N - This note shall be a long one, there is so much to explain... This piece began as an English assignment; it was part of my final for the semester. My group and I were assigned an era of history in which Shakespeare's _Merchant of Venice_ was performed. We had to rewrite an assigned scene into modern English, modify it to fit our "era", and then perform it for the class. (I got to play Shylock, which is the main pro/an-tagonist. Lucky me. :) I do love his character though.) My group's era was Nazi Germany in 1936, as performed by the Nazis. I was the screenplay writer, so the following is my interpretation of how the Nazi's would have interpreted the play. You might be a bit confused if you're not familiar with the play, but the Duke _does_ explain the situation in the begining. For your information:  
**Characters:**  
. . . . . . Shy = Shylock (Jewish)  
. . . . . . Ant = Antonio (Christian)  
. . . . . . Bass = Bassanio (Antonio's friend, Christian)  
. . . . . . Duke = Duke (Christian)  
**German translations:**  
. . . . . . Guten Tag = Good day.  
. . . . . . Mein Herr = Your Honor  
. . . . . . Nehmen Sie es! = Take it!  
. . . . . . Nein = No  
. . . . . . Danke schön = Thank you  
**Also note that it is written in "play" format.**

Happy reading! Reviews are welcome!

.

**I Stand Here For Law**

_MERCHANT OF VENICE (first part of 4.1)_

_Duke:_**Is Antonio here?**

_Ant:_**Ja, Mein Herr.**

_Duke:_(sincerely) **I am so sorry for you, Antonio. You're fighting a losing battle. Nothing you say will ever be able to sway Shylock. He is incapable of feeling pity or giving mercy.**

_Ant:_(like a martyr) ** I know you've tried hard to lessen my sentence, and I thank you for that; but it won't work. I plan to take my sentence and suffer silently.**

_Duke:_(sigh despairingly, turn to Bassanio) **Let the Jew in.**

(Shylock enters and stands before Duke)

_Shy:_**Guten Tag, Mein Herr**

_Duke:_(patronizing) ** Shylock, everyone in this courtroom knows that you have kept up a pretense of malice ever since you made the contract with Antonio. Now, though, I ask you to take pity on Antonio's losses and lessen his sentence. The court is sure that you are not really planning to take a pound of Antonio's flesh just because he could not pay back your money in time… We all expect you to relent.**

_Shy: _ (indignantly) ** I told you what I want, and I have the right to it! It is in the contract, and since Antonio did not keep up his end of the bargain-**

_Bass: _ (interrupts Shylock angrily) **But why does the sentence have to be so cruel? You could just as easily-**

_Shy:_ (smiles nastily before cutting in, haughty air, then hatred) **Let's just say that it is my humor. I detest Antonio. He is a Christian. A Christian who takes every possible advantage to insult and humiliate me. That's good enough for you. And I shall not explain myself further.**

_Bass:_(still very angry, indignant) ** That's not an answer! What kind of sick person are you?!**

_Shy:_(still haughty) ** I was never promising you pleasure from my response.**

_Bass:_(disgusted) **Do all men kill everything they hate?**

_Shy:_(quick, spiteful retort)** Do all men hate everything they wish to kill?**

_Bass:_(matter-of-factly) ** Not every offense is a hate at first.**

_Shy:_**What, would you rather suffer twice from the hands of your enemies?**

(Bassanio opens mouth, Antonio interrupts)

_Ant:_(agitated, forceful) **Stop arguing, Bassanio! You might as well yell at the Berlin Wall, for all the good it will do you. Shylock is Jewish; nothing will ever be able to penetrate his **(very spiteful, spit it out) **heart. **(pause, Shylock glares at Antonio, Antonio becomes detached and submissive again) ** Just let me have my judgment, and the Jew his will.**

_Bass:_(aghast as he stares at Antonio for a few seconds, then becomes brusque, determined, disgusted as he glares at Shylock, and marches up to Shylock, brandishing money) ** Nehmen Sie es! ** (nay-menn zee ess) ** 150,000 marks! That's twice the original sum! Let Antonio off!**

_Shy:_(almost off-hand) **Nein. I wouldn't, not even if you tripled that amount.** (smirks during short pause) ** I'd still have my bond.**

_Duke:_(also aghast, talking to Shylock) **My God! How, man, do you expect to ever receive mercy, giving none?**

_Shy:_(a bit indignant at first, accusing) **And why should I have to beg for mercy? I've committed no wrong. The pound of flesh is rightfully mine, just as your slaves and your animals belong to you. Have I the right to demand you to set them free? Could I tell you to marry them to your heirs or to provide them with food and shelter as lavish as your own? Of course not! They are yours, paid for dearly with your own good money. And Antonio's flesh is mine. So tell me now: shall I have it?**

(Bassanio scowls and tries to move forward, Antonio stops him)

_Duke:_(hesitates, stalls, very uncomfortable, glances pityingly at Antonio; when Duke starts to talk Bassanio whips around and goes to retrieve letter, looking at it curiously as he walks back) ** I have the power to dismiss this court right now, if I must. But I have sent for a learned doctor to determine this case, and if he should come…**

(Bassanio hands letter to judge)

_Bass:_**This just arrived. It's a letter from the doctor.**

_Duke:_(looks extremely grateful) **Danke schön.** (don-kuh shern)

_Bass:_(walks back to Antonio smiling) **Well, there is still hope left. And don't worry, the Jew will have to get through me first before he harms a hair on your head.**

_Ant:_**I've had bad luck my whole life, Bassanio. I'd much prefer it if you lived on and wrote my epitaph.**

(Antonio walks away slightly towards the Duke, who is still reading the letter)

_Bass:_**Why do you sharpen your knife so earnestly?**

_Shy:_(smirk) ** It is for Antonio.**

_Bass:_(acidly) **Well, you keep sharpening. But I'm afraid no knife would stand a chance against your cruelty.** (pauses to watch Shylock in disbelief) **Do any prayers ever pierce you?**

_Shy:_**None that you could ever make.**

_Bass:_(very, very angry) **Oh, I can't believe this! At first I doubted the one who said that some men had the souls and hearts of wild animals, but I see now that it's true!**

_Shy:_(looks up at Bassanio fiercely) **Until you, sir, can change the terms of my bond yourself, I suggest you quit taxing your lungs so. You'd do well to control your temper too, or it may someday get the better of you. I stand here for law.**

.


End file.
